1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nano grinding and dispersing assembly, and more particularly to a pressure differential nano grinding and dispersing assembly that completely mixes liquid with solid, liquid or gas using high-pressure grinding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our environment, a substance will change into different phases (including gas, liquid and solid) according to temperature. Solubilities of two substances such as element and compound, organic matter and inorganic matter, gas and liquid, liquid and solid or the like are all different because they have different phases or different physical properties. Therefore, external force should be applied or a specific device should be used to improve mutual solubility of two substances.
For example, when solid powder dissolves in liquid or gas dissolves in liquid, a conventional method to improve mutual solubility of two substances comprises using pressurizing the substances. However, when solid powder dissolves in liquid or gas dissolves in liquid, the solid powder/gas cannot be in nano-scale and cannot disperse evenly in the liquid during dissolving in the liquid. Therefore, a grinding and dispersing device is still being sought.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a nano grinding and dispersing assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.